


(write this down) before you go

by embracedself



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself
Summary: Long conversations in the dead of the night, wrapped into each other's arms, had turned into nothing more than sticky notes on the refrigerator.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	(write this down) before you go

**Author's Note:**

> MyHeartBurnsThereToo(January_Embers) can be blamed for my entrance into this fandom. Please note that the only scenes I've actually watched (partially) all the way through are the Damie ones. That being said, I am _so_ hyped for writing these two. I hope you enjoy my writing and find the characterizations good enough for these two love birds. <3

Dani had left her, but not because she’d fallen out of love. Dani had left her, to protect her and Jamie knew (intellectually at least) that it was for the best. She didn’t want to get hurt either; but hell if it didn’t hurt anyway. She would have taken the pain if it meant to keep Dani just one more day.

Without Dani Clayton in her life, Jamie kind of felt like her life was nothing more than cycling through the days. Weeks passed, months passed, and still Dani had not walked back into her life. Jamie knew she wouldn’t, and yet each night the Scottish woman filled a bath full of water, and peered into it. Dani was nowhere to be found inside that water.

It was during the second month of her life without her love, that she noticed there was something different in her kitchen. The kitchen where Dani had proposed to her; the kitchen where they’d burned so many meals.

It was a sticky note on the fridge.

Jamie rushed over towards it, her breath catching and eyes filling with tears as she read the small note. She ran her fingers over the delicate loops that was Dani’s handwriting.

“Don’t look for me in the water. I’ll never be the same as I was. Inside these notes I’m still your Poppins. I promise I always will be. —Dani.”

Jamie took in a shuddering breath, doubled over against the counter and sobbed out Dani’s name. Somehow, her Poppins had written out a note for her. She had not imagined that this would be plausible, and yet here they were. She took a deep breath, trying not to drip any of the tears onto the sticky note.

“God,” she whispered. “I miss you, Poppins.” Her voice was rough from the tears she’d been shedding. She returned the sticky note to where it’d been on the fridge, kissing the yellow page delicately.

She wondered for a second if Dani could hear her now. Maybe, she thought. But just in case — the brunette decided she must write a note in return.

“My love, take your time.” Dani scrawled out. “I’ll be waiting on the other side. And in the meantime, you have my company waiting for your beast in the jungle to go away.”

She took a deep breath. Posted the sticky note onto the fridge.

For today, that was enough.


End file.
